percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
THO: Outsider
So, I was supposed to do a THO short story...and since planning it out hasn't seemed to work, I tried writing whatever I randomly came up with. Let's hope it works. I am a Warrior. 18:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Outsider That look. Kat hated that look. The look demigods gave her. Like she was some alien, some kind of outsider. Or worse, like a frail piece of china. Like she would break if dropped on the stone roads of Olympus. The look that was undeniably emanating from Stella as Kat faced her in the Heroes Organization's training bunker. Kat had hoped that the Heroes would be different. That she would for once be judged by her abilities, rather then her lack of divine birth. "Go" said Rachel. So they did. Kat parried Stella's first blow, but was unprepared for the second, and only barely managed to avoid it. Stella took advantage of this moment of weakness, and threw another blow at her. Kat had to stop herself from using her special abilities to discorporate the weapon, this would be a fair fight. The swing hit her armor and made a sizable dent, but the brief resting period was all Kat needed to renew her attack, a feint to the left, and soon Kat's sword made a direct hit to Stella's armor- they were now even. Stella narrowed her eyes, focusing, and Kat knew she was dead. Kat only had a second to reflect on how much she wished they were fighting with hammers, her kind of weapon before she was thrown across the room by Stella's powerful blow. "And that's all, folks. You've just witnessed another victory for Stella Lohse, world's finest." Malcolm said jokingly as the other heroes exited the bleachers. Silently fuming at her own stupidity, Kat climbed out of her armor and headed for the Locker Rooms. ***THO*** Kat sat at her window in the headquarters, gazing out at the streets of Olympus below. Despite everything, she still found herself marveling at its beauty. However, not for the first time, Kat wondered if she was really meant to see it. "I'd say so, dearie." said a high-pitched voice. Kat turned, hammer ready. "Oh honey, put down that ugly hammer. And those jeans..." Aphrodite said distastefully. Kat didn't move. Aphrodite sighed. "Oh, when did girls get so hotheaded? Its bad enough having my own daughter look at me like a useless piece of jewelry, but total strangers?" Kat slightly lowered the hammer. "Well, I suppose not a total stranger. I've been following the Heroes Organization's work, you know. Good stuff. And the MattxStella stuff? Totally worth the gore." "the what?" Kat said incredulously. "Oh yes, I suppose that comes later." Aphrodite said. "What do you want?" "Nothing, darling, other than give you one of my famous pep talks. They work so well on Piper. Has anyone ever told you how fabulous you'd look in a scarf?" Kat really didn't know how to answer that. "We're very similar, you and I. Outsiders in a very exclusive organization. Judged by our blood, rather than who we are. Do you know how they look at me if I even try to intervene in a War Council. Their looks say 'That's nice honey.' 'Leave the work to us, sweetheart.' Has it ever occurred to them that I was involved enough in the Trojan War to know what I'm doing?" Kat shifted restlessly and Aphrodite sighed. "My point being is that you can't give up. Prove yourself to them as many times as necessary. Otherwise you'll end up spending eternity shopping and making other people's lives complicated because yours never is. Prove yourself." Aphrodite checked her watch. 'Now, if you need me again, go to the mall downtown and ask for Monique. She'll get you hooked up. Ta ta!" Aphrodite vanished in a puff of pink perfume. Kat gagged and opened the window. However, as much as she hated to admit it, Aphrodite was right. Kat would have to prove herself over and over again, but that doesn't mean she would stop trying. ***THO*** When Kat reentered the Training Room, the others were beginning to pack up. Arthur had anew bruise on his left cheek, while Rachel had a small cut on her arm. In fact, the only people who seemed to be uninjured were Lucian and Cal. "Hey Stella" Kat grinned. "You ready for a rematch?" A thousand times, if necessary. Finish Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)